Ante el Ocaso
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: Y aunque aquel ya no era el Estados Unidos que conoció, seguía ahí, fungiendo la sonrisa falsa como tarjeta de presentación en aquella celebración. Era cruel, pero necesario para saber que no quedaba nada... al igual que el sol cuando se ocultaba. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Alfred! -sonrisa forzada-


******D****isclaimer:** ___El anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz_  


**Advertencias**:_ Ninguna -creo-  
_

**Aclaraciones**: _Bueno, como hoy es el cumpleaños de Estados Unidos, decidí escribir algo que ya me rondaba el pensamiento... no sé si esto sea algo así como un regalo para él -francamente no lo sé-, pero quedaba perfecto con la fecha n.n sumando que ya tenía varias cosillas medio escritas y sólo les di el empujón final, jojojojo_

_Aun así, me parece contraproducente la celebración y las oraciones que puse en nuestro querido México... ¡BUA! ¡MÉXICO, NO IMPORTAN LAS CIRCUNSTANCIAS, TU GENTE TE AMA! Y luchará para que no tengas que crear un cambio por medio de tu sangre T.T_

_Ejem, me desvió de tema ¡Gracias y espero que les agrade!_

_Owari~_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_"Ante el Ocaso"**  
**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Para una persona como él, siempre había sido fácil sonreír y sentirse bien con lo mínimo que diera alegría

No era la excepción esa ocasión, que se encontraba en aquel enorme parque celebrando junto con muchísimas personas el cumpleaños de Estados Unidos

Lo invitaba desde que tal fecha se estableciera como especial, y a pesar de que las primeras veces no pudo asistir por lo histérico que se ponía España, sin olvidar que un tiempo lo que más deseaba era clavarle la espada en un ojo, iba con el fin de divertirse un rato y alejarse de los problemas

Después de todo, era un instinto de supervivencia que la Providencia se dignó a brindarle

Era lo que quedaba puesto que no estaba en las circunstancias para gritarle lo que de verdad pensaba, como que los verdaderos motivos para celebrar ya se hallaban ahogados y podridos en el fondo de algún océano, o que al final, lo único que terminó haciendo fue decepcionar a los que creían en él

No, no estaba en posición para decirlo

...

Y por eso sacaba a relucir ese lado alegre para implorar, _rogar_ volverse imbécil para detenerse en recordar

Recordar que en medio de esa fiesta, de esa celebración y frente al país hegemónico de América, no estaba alguien, "_él_", por quien todos alguna vez desearon vivir la libertad y unírsele en la lucha de reconocimiento mundial

Aquella persona que en la historia de su existencia, fue la única que le hizo sonreír porque quería, y no porque debía

_Ya no estaba_

Se fue, lo borraron, desapareció en una masa homogénea y cruelmente inocente que ahora respondía al nombre de Estados Unidos

Era como para reírse de entera demencia, ¡hasta tenían el mismo rostro! La misma mirada, la exacta euforia que en sus años de reciente independencia admiró y amó por sobre todo

Sí, que _amó_ porque parecía inmune, avanzado siempre hacia adelante por sí mismo, imponiendo una fuerza jamás vista en seres que tuvieron el destino de ser primero colonias de potencias globales

Lucía... joven, fuerte, lleno de esperanzas por el futuro, añorando el reconocimiento para los que eran como él, tendiendo la mano a los que lo adoptaron como modelo a seguir y erigiendo con orgullo lo que demostró a las naciones europeas

Al ser su vecino, fue de los primeros que se enteró de la libertad que consiguió... y si en ese momento quedó cautivado por su determinación, cayó cuando lo alentó a seguir el mismo camino

_"-Nosotros formaremos América"_ - solía decir - _"Somos países fuertes y llenos de riqueza. Es hora de que las colonias demostremos que este continente, la tierra y la gente, es nuestra"_

Y le creyó

Lo hizo porque vio en él que los sueños podían realizarse

Lo hizo porque eran parecidos

Lo hizo porque fue el primer país que confió en él como una entidad con mente propia, y no como una fuente de oro a la que se le podía explotar cuando quisiera

Era perfecto en su joven visión de colonia

...

El apoyo que le dio no fue armamentista, al menos no al inicio, pero le brindó innumerables materiales para recobrar el orgullo propio que España se encargó pisotear: conocimiento, noticias del mundo, prácticas militares modernas... apoyo, confianza, esperanza, _amistad_...

En esos años no podía verlo muy a menudo, empero, apreció mucho las noches, por ejemplo, en que lo ayudaba a escaparse de George y huían a la praderas a charlar, a olvidar, a reír sin un Jefe cerca que los reprendiera

Sus palabras que infundían seguridad nunca las olvidaría

...

Y ahora viendo a ese chico de apróximadamente 20 años con chaqueta café, sonrisa deslumbrante y con _aquellos_ anteojos sobre el puente de su nariz, sabía que ese joven de la pradera ya no estaba, que ya no vendría a hablarle o a contarle las maravillas que aprendía en los libros franceses, ingleses o rusos que España no le permitía leer

Ya no jugarían, ni correrían por el campo abierto, ni oirían las cigarras acostados en el pasto mientras miraban las estrellas del cielo nocturno

Aquellos sonidos ahora servían para hacerlo sentir abandonado por aquel Estados Unidos recién independiente,_ traicionado_ por aquel que no cumplió su promesa de nunca olvidar de dónde venía y por qué había luchado tanto

No obstante... él no era el culpable... podía asegurar que ese Alfred F. Jones no se había ido porque hubiese querido, y menos cuando aquel juramento de libertad se vio reforzado con uno de amor

... claro, en esos años no entendió el profundo significado de sus palabras

_"-¡Siempre estaremos juntos, Alejandro!"_

Pero lo sintió, y más con el suave beso de labios que le siguió...

... sin embargo, llamó a aquello "_Amor_" hasta esa batalla en que el nuevo monstruo hegemónico no sólo le quitó la mitad de sí, sino que confinó a la oscuridad a ese sujeto de alegre mirada azul, cabello dorado y energía cálida, como el sol

Lo único que pudo hacer en el instante fue lamentar la pérdida de su amigo y maldecir la llegada de su verdugo, repitiéndose interminablemente el dolor y la frustración cada que veía al segundo profanando con cinismo los gestos del primero

Sentía que iba a gritar de pura histeria en cualquier segundo, en todos esos instantes en que el nuevo Estados Unidos osaba acercársele con confianza, a hablarle como si fuesen compañeros

Y aún así estaba ahí, celebrando lo que ya no existía, matándose por recordar, manteniendo una sonrisa obligada frente a las naciones invitadas, los humanos importantes y al festejado

Era sencillo puesto que desde el término de la guerra, en 1848, la utilizaba como tarjeta de presentación... aunque eso no quitaba que le mirara con apático desprecio y le dijera en plena cara que no eran amigos

Reacciones de la naturaleza que no podía evitar

Así como el asco que le daba cuando se atrevía a mirarle de _esa_ manera

De aquella que usaba el ya inexistente Alfred cuando le susurraba tímidamente "_Te quiero_" y le sujetaba la mano con tierna vigor

No había manera de que respondiera a las acciones de una copia despreciable

¿Es que, acaso, él mismo todavía no se daba cuenta que no eran iguales?

Este país que se reía con estruendo junto a sus invitados no era como la nación recién libre que prefería mirar las estrellas en su compañía

_No lo eran_

Que tuvieran el rostro, la voz, la energía, la idéntica sonrisa sólo se trataba de un engaño

Uno muy cruel, pero necesario para saber que no quedaba nada

Ya no se ponía nervioso bajo su amable mirada, ni sentía acelerarse el corazón cuando le llamaba

No se estremecía al notar sus brazos alrededor de él, y tampoco le vencía el impulso de darle un inocente beso

_Ya no le sonreía porque quería hacerlo_

..._  
_

Y justo como el resto, levantó la copa cuando se hizo un alegre brindis para felicitar al eufórico rubio de ojos azules

Le dio un amistoso abrazo y le dirigió algunas palabra tal como lo hizo Francia, Inglaterra, Japón, Canadá, Alemania, China, Italia, Rusia...

Cantó "_Happy Birthday_" con la banda de rock que alguien de extraño gusto contrató

Comió pastel, platicó con otros, emborrachó con bastante facilidad a Inglaterra y a Canadá, mientras que brindó incontables veces con Alemania y Rusia...

Miró los hermosos fuegos artificiales inundando el cielo oscuro, tal como los demás

...

...

Y en medio de aquello, notó al estadounidense colocarse a su lado

Le miró de reojo, y notó una enorme y alegre sonrisa en su boca

Una copia de la sonrisa del joven Alfred

-Alejandro~

-¿Qué onda?

-Después de esto ya va a empezar el baile

-Ah, chido

-Y me preguntaba si tú... ¡ya sabes!

Ahí estaba de nuevo un gesto profanado

La expresión de encantadora seguridad combinada con nerviosismo y altas dosis de ánimo contagioso

_Repugnante_

-Sí, lo sé

-¡¿De verdad?

-¡A huevo! -exclamó con envidable firmeza - O sea, eres gringo y por eso no tienes ninguna clase de encanto natural con las damas, ¡pero no temas, mi pequeño saltamontes! -se pegó en el pecho con solemnidad -Ya tengo bien trabajado un grupo de chiquitas, ¡escogeré la que más me guste y te dejo a las demás!

-Ammm no, no era eso a lo que me refería

-¡No me salgas conque eres puto y no puedes con tantas viejas, por favor! - rió con ganas - Jajajajaja, ¿o querrás que te consiga un wey? ¡Mira que no sería difícil! De entrada, ya tenemos a Francia~

-N-No, gracias, no quiero que viole mi mente

-¿A quien le va a importar tu mente? Lo que quiere es tu culo, chato

-¡Nos estamos desviando de tema! -agitó los brazos y luego carraspeó - Ejem, no, lo que quería decir es que... bueno, ¡ya sabes!

-¡Oh, deja de decir esa madre! -tomó un LARGO trago de tequila - Si vas a empezar con tus pendejadas a medias, mejor ahí la dejamos -sonrió con picardía- ¡Me está esperando una vieja bien buena~!

-¡NOOOO! -lo abrazó sofocantemente mientras en su cara se formaba un gracioso puchero -No vayas con mujeres, ¡yo soy el festejado!

-Sí, ya te felicité, ¿ahora podrías soltarme? Que en un rato ya me desaparezco, jejejeje~

-¡No! ¡Yo soy el del cumpleaños! ¡Y quiero que bailes toda la noche conmigo! - miró a otro lado- E-Eso era lo que quería decir

... no, este no era el chico que amó

Nada le haría pensar diferente

-Ñaaaaa -alzó los hombros con despreocupación -Lo haré, ¡pero no todo el rato contigo! Hay muchos a quienes ya les eché un ojo, ¿y qué mejor manera de conocerlos que bailando? Además de que se nota que quieren moverlas para mí~

-¡Deja de hablar así!

-Ah, perdón, olvidaba que son cosas de adultos~

Era... como aquellos fuegos artificiales: daban hermosos colores y explotaban en un sonido magnánimo... pero sólo imitaban a las estrellas, a esos cuerpos celestes puros, de intensa luz y energía reluciente

Así era este Estados Unidos: se había impuesto y su opinión resonaba en los confines del mundo... pero sólo imitaba al que fue cuando se independizó, a ese joven honesto, fuerte, de ideales de fraternidad y libertad

Sin embargo, en su caso... aquella extraordinaria estrella nunca volvería a brillar

Sólo quedaban los cohetes inundando el manto de la noche, ofreciendo una frustrante y dolorosa imitación

-¡Yo también soy un adulto! Y como tal, ¡digo que estés conmigo el resto de la noche!

-Ah, vaya~, eso no suena muy maduro~ -canturreó -Si quieres eso, tendrás que desantender a tus invitados, ¡y sería jodidamente trágico! ¿Qué imagen mostrarías? No, gringo, qué infantil de tu parte~

-¡No importa! Es mi cumpleaños y me perdonarán~

Pero seguía sonriendo

-Entonces, ¿qué dices?

-Ummm bueno, ya qué, pero sólo una porque no quiero que se me vaya aquella vieja

-¡Hey!

_Tenía que seguir sonriendo_


End file.
